Secluded Waterfall
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: What happens when Leah is in heat, during a freak Heat Wave, and needs to cool down? LEMONS, that's what! Takes place the summer after the books/movies finale. Rated M for a reason! Leah / Embry One Shot. (Made some Edits) - Hope You ENJOY!


**A/N:** **Takes place several months after the book/movies finale. What happens when our favorite female wolf needs to cool down during Heat Wave? Sizzling Citrusy LEMONS, that's what! (say that 5 times fast!) LOL - One Shot Leah/ Embry - Rated M for a reason!**

 **Inspired by a "help" request from RVDLegsTrish**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **Leah POV**

Summer brought one of the hottest days Forks had ever seen. My Pack brothers all planned to head towards the Reservation's public pool for the day., and I thought about joining them. However, I was not in the mood to deal with their overall childish rough-housing, and the thought of their imprints joining was less than appealing. Although I was still a part of Jake's Pack with Seth, I had made my peace with all the rest of them, especially after everything we went through with the Cullens during winter. Still, being around other couples sometimes made me feel like an outsider among them. So instead, I opted to go for a stroll towards the old waterfall, deep in the woods. When I arrived, I wondered how I could have forgotten, just how beautiful this place was. The waterfall poured into a small lake and was so far from any trail path, that hardly anyone knew it was there at all. I listened for foreign sounds, but there wasn't anyone else around.

Still in my wolf body, I lunged into the cool and refreshing water. I mentally giggled when the bubbles tickled and floated around my fur. I was under the water's surface for as long s I could hold my breath, then phased back into human form and rose to the surface. I floated around peacefully, letting the current move me around slowly. Surrendering to the crashing sounds of the waterfall and the light breeze in the trees, I was feeling relaxed and so at-one with nature. I made a mental note to do this more often, as it proved to be a great place to escape and find some peace.

After a while, I decided I should go home soon. Mom invited Charlie and Billy for dinner, and I knew I'd be expected to help out. With a reluctant sigh, I stopped floating, placed my feet on the ground, and dunked my head once more. When I broke through the surface again, I used my hands to smooth my hair back as I walked over to the water's edge. Once again, I listened for any out of place sounds, heard nothing aside from the crashing water and common sounds of nature. So, made my way out of the water by the grassier side of the lake.

I squeezed my short hair, letting water pour over my shoulders and back, and felt a breeze chill against my wet skin. I brushed my hands over my shoulders, arms and my stomach, trying to push off the excess water. It would suck to phase while I was dripping wet, so I planed to bring a towel next time. My eyes fell on a large but smooth rock a few feet away. The sun was illuminating it through a gap in the trees above. That seemed like a good spot to dry off, if ever there was one, so I walked towards it.

I climbed on the rock easily and lay back on it, basking in the warm sun rays. Now that I had cooled down in the water, the unusual Forks heat didn't feel too horrible. In fact, the warm sun was a great contrast to the breeze that pebbled my skin. I ran the pads of my fingers against my neck and shoulders again, realizing that I wasn't exactly dry yet. I ran my hands down my chest, towards my tummy too, and the pads of my fingers rubbed against my nipples. The unexpected and sudden sensation caused small moan to escape me without warning. I exhaled and after a second, I did it again deliberately. That time, my moan was louder when a thrill shot through me and tingled between my legs. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been so long since I was with ... him. I shook my head slightly and quickly blocked that train of thought. I had endured too much, for too long, and I refused to let _him_ into my thoughts in that way again.

regardless of the who, it had been a long time since I had been intimate. So soon after the break up, I had been thrown so many twists and changes, that sex hadn't crossed my mind. But now, all alone out here, a heated feeling was growing inside me and increasing my need. I squeezed my thighs together, trying to alleviate the throb there but the ache was too strong. I let my leg fall open and when the breeze hit me there, I moaned again. Knowing the only thing that could help, I brought my fingers to my clit. I shuddered and hissed in pleasure, then used my other hand to tease and pinch my nipples.

Even though I was alone, it was still exhilarating to do something that should be private, out in the open.

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **Embry POV**

 **xoxoxoxox**

Paul, Jared, Collin and I were running in our wolf-forms, after leaving the communal pool. It was crowded there, so we decided to head towards the old waterfall. The rest of the guys stayed at the pool, except for Jake and Seth that headed to the Cullen's place. I was glad some of the guys chose to hang out with me, because I often felt left out while they hung out with their imprints. I understood their needs, but I wasn't thrilled about being top choice to babysit the younger wolf-pups, just because I didn't have a significant other.

We remained stealthy while make our way through the woods, in case anyone was lurking this far into the forest. It wouldn't do us any good to get spotted after the mysterious killer 'bears' had been hunted and supposedly eradicated. As we walked, we mentally joked and made plans to jump from the top of the waterfall, into the lake at the bottom. When I cleared the tree line near the edge of the waterfall, I decided to measure the jumping distance. I came to a sudden stop when I saw someone floating in the water below. In less than a second, I noticed that person was a naked woman, and only a moment after that, I realized it was...

"Holy Shit, that's Leah!" My thoughts reached my brothers, as they followed behind me.

In their minds, I knew they were seeing the same thing I was, but Collin still came to look over the edge beside me. We had all seen each other naked, from time to time – that was wolf life. Yet, this felt different and my brothers felt the same way. This wasn't Leah about to phase into her wolf or shift back into her human body. This was Leah, floating naked and serenely, thinking she had privacy. I knew we should leave, and my brothers agreed with me ... except ... I couldn't make myself turn away.

"Although it's nothing I haven't seen before, I know Rachel would be hurt if I stayed ... Besides, Leah will be pissed enough when she learns we saw her, then kick our asses if we stay." Paul mentally warned us.

"Not only would it also hurt Kim, but I agree with Paul. I'm not trying to get on Leah's bad side." Jared's mind echoed.

"Well, I don't have an imprint to worry about, but I feel we should respect her privacy." I mentally agreed with my brothers, then turned to address Collin. "Besides, fifteen is a bit too young for …" My thoughts were interrupted I saw Leah stand up in the water.

"Woah!" Collin mentally gasped as he took in Leah's beasts outside of the water.

"Shit! That's my queue. I'd like to keep my balls intact, so I'm out!" Paul mentally called as he ducked away, with Jared following behind him and echoing Paul's thoughts.

I wanted to urge myself away and bring, well drag Collin with me, but I couldn't even look away. I was stuck stupid when Leah began rubbing her hands over her wet and glistening body, trying to dry off. She was exquisitely beautiful and looked like a naked goddess, amidst her surroundings.

"Seriously?" Collin's mind asked with a chuckle at my thoughts, reminding me he was still here.

"Shut it!, Actually, get lost, Kid!" I mentally roared at him.

"Yeah? I'll go if you go…" He challenged me, and I was about to give him what for, but then we saw Leah lay herself on a rock.

"Shit!" / "Oh, hell!" / "Damn!" Came the three mental voices of Paul, Jared, and Colin.

While Paul and Jared were already pretty far away, they could still see Leah in Mine and Collin's head. Suddenly, they were gone, leaving only Collin and myself. I figured they shifted back to human form, in order to get out of our heads. I looked at Collin for a second, only to find he was peering down at Leah. In his mind, I saw Leah lightly touching her stiff nipples, just as the sound of her moan reached my ears.

" _CLAIM HER_!" My instincts roared ... but I heard the same thing in Collin's young mind as well, and it made me want to attack him.

"Em, believe me when I say this. I don't _want_ to, but I _feel_ like fighting you for her, right now. I just don't understand why." Hie warned me as we stared at the beautiful woman below.

"Me too. It's probably a wolf thing." I responded, not sure if it was right or not, but figuring that was the reason.

When Leah opened her legs and reached her fingers between them, Collin let out a small whimper, and I knew exactly how he felt. It was taking every single ounce of my control to keep from lunging myself down to claiming Leah, as every cell in my body demanded. Not a second later, we smelled Leah's arousal and I heard his mind was very close to losing his control as well. We were both on the verge of breaking, but neither of us could move away.

"I know I should go but I can't. I'm gonna … Em, I need to -" Collin's desperate mind pleaded as he pictured mating with Leah in his mind. He was shifting his weight to his hind legs, preparing to jump, and I know it was entirely up to me to stop him.

"Phase, Collin! Shift back, then run home. I mean it." I yelled in my head, ad I quickly used my body to block his path.

He was huffing his breath but he managed to shift, then his human body sagged on his knees and half leaning against my side. He was still panting as he looked over the edge again, and so did I. Leah was no longer laying down, but sitting on the rock with one hand moving between her legs and another alternating between her breasts. Her head was thrown back, and her eyes were closed tightly. The sight of her and her smell were too much for me to ignore anymore. I shot one final glance at Collin and nudged him off me, making him stand up and run away as I had instructed. Instantly, with no further care to Collin, I was off the ledge and falling through the air.

I landed in the water in wolf form and stayed that way even as I reached the surface. It was obvious that my less-than-graceful splash startled Leah. She stared at me in shock and horror. I kept my eyes on hers as I exited the water swiftly and shook off the water from my fur. Leah was panting but hadn't moved either of her hands. Her mouth and eyes were also open wide, just like her legs were. As I approached her, I broke eye contact with her to look between her legs. Her fingers and her flesh were glistening wet and the scent was making me insane. I wanted to lap it up, I wanted to mount her, I wanted to fuck her like the animal I was. I didn't just want to - no, I _needed_ to mate and claim her.

"Embry! What … you, uh … Leave!" She stuttered, bringing my eyes back to hers.

Her pupils were dilated and her breath was ragged, causing her chest to raise and fall rapidly. Her hand was barely covering her breasts from my sight - and what a vision she was. I looked between her legs again, which were still spread widely, despite moving her knees a bit closer together. It just wasn't enough to block my view, and I noticed her fingers were still slowly moving in tiny circles. It was like she couldn't stop herself any more than I could. I whined and growled slightly, wanting to be the one giving her pleasure.

She noticed where I was looking, and at the sound I made, she began circling her fingers slightly faster. An exhale escaped her mouth and it sounded as desperate as I felt. I got close enough that I brought my front paws up on the rock between her spread feet. I had no immediate plans for anything else at that moment, waiting for her reaction to my proximity. Instead of jumping off or pushing me away, she opened her knees again and I lowered my snout just inches from her where her fingers rubbed her clit. I didn't touch her in any way, but I inhaled her scent deeply, almost tasting it, and I felt delirious with desire. When I exhaled roughly, she gasped and cried out my name loudly, so I pushed myself away from her and the rock, scared that I'd gone too far..

No matter how much I wanted her, I wouldn't hurt her... but then I saw she wasn't hurt or scared. Her head was thrown back again and her body seized, as little tremors rocked her body. I noticed they weren't the same as when we needed to phase. Understanding that she was quivering with an orgasm, that made me want to buck and rut my hips against her, like a dog would.

"Oh my goodness, Embry … that was so hot!" She exclaimed breathy, when her eyes found mine. "You didn't even do anything … and I … Damn, I missed that feeling." She smiled at me, exhaling happily and looking more beautiful and serene than I'd ever seen her.

I wanted to reply, and tell her how I was feeling, even if it might piss her off. She needed to know that just the scent of her arousal was making drunk with need. I'd beg if I had to, but I had to be inside her soon, or I'd burst. I knew I couldn't do any of the things I wanted to do in this body, so. I moved away, intending to put some distance between us so I could shift back. Then, her voice stopped me.

"Embry?" She asked, sobering slightly from her euphoric state, appearing slightly worried.

While I hoped her tone meant she wanted me to stay, it also struck me that she might not want the same thing I did. Perhaps she only got off by letting me watch. I knew she was less likely to have shown me her vulnerable side if I was in my human form. Hell, she would have probably yelled or kicked my ass, and probably still would. Something about me being unable to touch or speak to her in this body, probably kept her at ease. Still, I looked at her, hoping she'd tell me if she wanted me to leave or not… if she wanted me to shift or not. Luckily, she must have understood my hesitation.

"Embry, we should probably talk … maybe its best if you shift back so I can understand you." She said with a small smile, sounding almost like a question in case I had been planning on taking off.

I took another step back without looking away from her, and shifted. The lust that had been fueling me that whole time, had not subsided. She smile widely at me, as she took in my human form, noticing I was hard. I was painfully hard knowing what I wanted was only a few feet before me, but I was unsure if I should or could do anything about it. I didn't move and I didn't speak yet, letting her take set the pace. This was Leah and no matter how crazy horny I was, I wouldn't dare to disrespect her.

"Embry? What are you doing here?" She questioned, curiously.

"The pool was crowded." Was all that came to mind at the moment.

"That's why you came, but … what are you still doing here - as in - in front of me? When you found me, why didn't you leave? Why did you approach me?" She asked without accusation, but I could tell she was trying to get at something.

"I had to ... Not sure how to explain it. I just … I have to, Leah." I told her, honestly, taking a step closer to her.

"You have to … or you had to?" She inquired, this time with a tiny mischievous smile.

"Shit! Leah, I … I don't know what to say. You're up there looking and smelling all kinds of…" I groaned desperately. "I _have_ to!" I responded, letting my desperation show as I took another two steps forward.

"You have to, what? What do you have to do, Em?" She asked almost seductively like she already knew what i couldn't bring myself to admit yet, but I didn't miss the way her legs spread further apart.

"Mate ... Claim." The only words i could muster, came out roughly, as I reached the edge of the rock and pressed my palms against it.

Her eyes widened for a second, appearing stunned by my words. Then, she reached a hand to my shoulder. At her touch, some of the tension left my body, but I still felt like a tightened coil ready to pop. I looked into her eyes and saw the moment she accepted what I said, and then she smiled at me.

"Well, get up here stud. I've done enough on my own already." She said like the vixen she was.

Needing no further encouragement than that, I leaped and was on her in an instant, kissing her passionately. I knelt between her legs and hovered over her seated body, and using one hand to pull her closer, while the other kneaded her breast. I was still wet but she didn't seem to care as she ran her hands over my pecs, shoulders and looped her hands around my neck. She kissed me just as heatedly as I was kissing her. When it felt like we needed to breathe, I kissed and tasted along her neck. Something primitive in me urged for me to bite her, but I fought that. Instead, I kissed my way down to one of her pebbled nipples, and then the other. She was crying my name out with each breath, driving my desire for her. Then, her hand wrapped around my hardness, causing me to thrust into her hand.

"I want … Embry ... I need you!" She said hurried and forcefully.

She'd get no argument from me on that request, or any delays. She lay back, bringing my mouth to hers again and I fully laid over her and pressed my body onto hers. With our bodies aligned this way, I slipped right into her, and we both groaned in pleasure. Once I was inside her, it was like our bodies ignited, we froze still for several breaths before the need to move urged me to to fuck her wildly but I also wanted this to last, so I took my time.

Each thrust was deliberately separate - punctuated - hard and deep. Each thrust was a word in my mind that I couldn't articulate - I. Want. You. To. Be. Mine. Now. I'd slowly pull almost all the way out, only to plunge back inside her, over and over. Maybe I was bit on the rough side, but she was taking it, and I could tell she was enjoying the maddening slow tempo I'd set. My lips found their way back her neck and wanted to bite again. Again, I ignored it again, but it was harder to do this time. Her name fell from my lips with every push, just as she exhaled my name, over and over.

Although she was letting me dominate her body, I still felt like I needed more - go deeper and feel more of her than I could in this position. Almost as if she could read my mind, Leah slightly pushed me away. I was about to protest that she'd broken our steady rhythm, until she flipped herself over and got on to her hands and knees. She rubbed her perfectly shaped ass and her drenched center against my hardness. Wordlessly, I pushed back inside her tight, warm, wet hole from behind, making us growl loudly together.

I was going deeper with each thrust, just as i wanted, and began thrusting at a much faster pace. Needing a bot more connection, I bent my head and kissed and nipped between her shoulder blades. She held us both up using her arms, so I let both hands wrap around her abdomen. Her full, heavy breasts were like a beacon for one of my hands. The other hand slid between her legs, making her curse wantonly as my finger circled her clit forcefully. She almost let her arms drop us, so but quickly released her tits. I used that arm to brace our weight, while I pinned her body tightly against mine, with the arm of the hand that was working her clit. I could tell she was close and I knew I was too.

"Embry!" She whined my name, almost pleading for something, then she twisted her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I still felt like I wanted to bite her, but chose to focus on driving into her, quicker and slightly more forcefully instead.

"Do it!" She practically begged, leading me to think she wanted me to bite her, but she couldn't know that's what i wanted to do... so, I continued trying to fight it.

She let out an almost frustrated growl and pushed us up, so we were both kneeling upright, without breaking our connection. I still held her tightly against me and I didn't stop thrusting into her because I was so close. Leah pulled her hair away from her neck with one hand and used her other arm on my head to bring my mouth to her neck.

"Do it!" She repeated with a growl, and that's when I lost the small, pitiful control I had left.

I let out a roar and bit into her neck, making her howl - her human voice sounding almost like her wolf!

as soon as the taste of her blood hit my tongue, I was cumming inside her. It was primal and animalistic. It was pure ecstasy and it made me feel powerful. I felt her body seize and quake as her orgasm tightened and pulsed around dick... I somehow knew no other feeling in the world would ever compare to this moment. My ears were pounding so loudly that I couldn't hear anything, just as everything went white and I could see anything. All I felt was her body, all Ii smelled was her, and all I could taste was her.

After the blindness wore off and my hearing seemed to return, I heard Leah sigh contently as she loosened her arm from around my neck, and caressed my arm that was still around her torso. I slipped out from inside her and I realized my body felt a little like jelly. I was euphoric, sated and completely blissed out.

I moved us so we were lying on our backs, beside each other. As we tried to catch our breaths, I tried to make sense of all this. I hadn't even looked her way yet, afraid of what look I'd see on her face. Leah and I weren't dating, this was no where near premeditated. Then it hit me... I'd been so crazed that I finished inside her, with no warning or agreement from her, and she'd probably get pissed about all of it when the bliss wore off. Yet, as different thoughts ran through my mind, I just couldn't find any part of me that regretted what we'd just done. It felt important and significant, in a way. So, I was sure it would sting if she regretted it, and there was only one way to know.

"Leah?" I asked timidly, turning my face to her.

"Yeah?" She asked while still looking up at the tress above us, and I worried she was already regretting our actions.

I let my eyes roam over her profile and my eyes landed on the teeth marks from the bite at her neck. "Shit, Leah … why'd you let me bite you?" I asked worriedly and I reached my fingers towards the bite.

"I just … I needed you to." She responded, and just before my fingers could touch her, then she turned to face me.

Suddenly … nothing and everything mattered at the same time. I felt heavy and I felt lighter than ever. My surroundings darkened, just as everything seemed to shine. I heard nothing, but every sound was clearer. She gasped and I wanted to ask why, but I couldn't speak. Her face looked almost like she might understand what was happening to me. Actually, no … she did know exactly what was happening. I felt it when she knew, just as I felt it was also happening to her at the same time.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back like a fool as well. What a strange and wacky road, from when either of us phased for the first time, until now. I didn't know why it happened today, at that moment, and not before. But, I'd wager almost anything that my bite had something to do with it. I just didn't care - All worries melted away. She reached for my hand, as I reached the fingers of my other hand to caress her cheek.

"Finally." She said, happily.

"Finally." I echoed and I kissed her eagerly, knowing neither of us would ever be alone again.

* * *

 **A/N: Fan-girling over this unexpected sexy couple... and I hope you liked it.**

 **RVDLegsTrish - I'm super grateful for the inspiration!**


End file.
